


[Dr. Stone同人]瘾

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, asagiri gen[bottom], intercourse, ishigami senkuu[top], mob, 路人x幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: [OOC/PWP]: 现代paro, 小明星幻和不知道什么职业的邻居千空有路人x幻情节所以慎入
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 3





	[Dr. Stone同人]瘾

**Author's Note:**

> 给粉丝老师的生贺-w-

幻双眸微微涣散，眼前的景象有点失真发飘。

……是酒喝多了吗？幻慢慢地想，包厢里歌曲的鼓点像是时钟滴答一样清脆走着。他按了按背靠着的皮质沙发，感受着陷下去的部分慢慢还原贴回他的掌心，出乎意料地有些陌生。他抬头环顾四周，经纪人好像已经离开了。不知何时响起悉悉索索的暧昧水声，藏在鼓点的影子里，一点点钻进了他的耳朵。

啊……是那回事吗？幻歪着头思索，脑袋顺着惯性点了点。

那就是这么回事了。幻俯身把手中快要空掉的酒杯放回桌台上，而后倒进沙发里。虹膜中倒映着一排排滚落的歌词，有些眼熟的小明星拿着话筒在台上唱跳。聚光灯照在那小明星头顶，将台上台下的世界清晰地分割开来。幻揉了揉太阳穴——血压在不受控制的升高，血液在太阳穴旁鼓动，”咚咚……咚咚……“心跳混合着急促的呼吸像凿子般一下下敲进他的头颅。他抬手摸了摸脖颈，一手汗。说来好像是他从去了趟厕所回来，酒液的味道就变了。

晚上这个唱歌局还是经纪人约的。

这算是遇人不淑吗？

幻捏紧拳头又松开，看着皮下的血液填充了苍白的掌心。

有个刚刚介绍过自称是投资商的男人靠了过来找他讲话。幻看到眼前男人嘴唇开开合合，鼓膜像被蒙进了水里，朦胧的声音断断续续地从远方传来。

”浅雾先……？您……需要……到一边去吗？“面前的男人说。

幻总算把这句话听明白了，如果眼前这人能把自己扶到一旁那就太好了——嘛，虽然他不觉得现在的包厢里还有清白的人。他自认脸上面具还无懈可击，故意露出一丝无害的微笑道，“谢谢，那就麻烦了。”

——在不知道他人来意的时候，那么尽量隐藏自己，降低关注度，直到这一切混乱过去。幻是这么想的。

——如果真是这样那就太好了。

幻被男人带到厕所。酒劲冲上来烧得脸发烫。男人拍拍幻的面颊，幻也顺从地在他手掌上磨蹭，乖巧地像是什么碰瓷的猫咪。

——也许这样能快点结束吧。幻想着，压下几乎涌上喉口的反胃感。

幻的衣服扣子被解开了最上头几颗，恰好能露出一片白皙的胸膛。男人上手揉捏着幻的乳头。以前从未有人关照过这个位置，于是幻也不清楚原来这里被他人触碰会爆出细小的快感火花。

“嗯……哈……”幻别过头小口地呼气，他被逼在厕所的角落里，瓷砖墙壁滑不溜手，找不到一点可以撑住的地方。他别无选择，只能伸手抓住眼前男人的肩膀，看上去倒像是他主动靠近了一样。幻觉得这人手指上可能也沾了什么东西，细密的麻痒感从乳晕烧开，他低头看了一眼——被肿胀起来的样子吓了一跳——很快他也无暇顾及了。

男人挤了点软膏在手指间，拉开幻的裤子涂抹在他的后穴上，然后毫不留情的捅开。

“——”尖叫声被压进喉咙。面前男人滑腻的舌头顺着这个档口钻了进来，带着酒气在幻口腔里扫荡。

一根手指，两根手指……在药物的帮助下开拓得十分顺利，男人拿着自己的性器慢慢地放了进去。

“乖孩子、乖孩子。”男人含着幻的下唇呼吸粗重，他摸着幻的后颈，感觉手下温热的肌肤在微微颤抖。幻克制不住自己的生理反应，他后仰靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，指望着能够借此给混沌的脑子降降温，但那只是杯水车薪。疼痛和渐渐燃起来的快意把他往更深的地方拉下去，他齿缝间抽着气，紧紧捂着嘴——他生怕自己下一秒把胃都给吐出来。门板扇动间有新鲜空气涌了进来，他深吸一口冷气，这才发现这隔间是有窗的——透过窗子能看到外头有盏黄澄澄的路灯要死不活的照着。

男人就着性器还在体内的姿势将他翻了个身，有点麻木的穴口在旋转间被关照到了角角落落，他控制不住收紧了后穴，而这又引发了身后男人更加兴奋的抽插。

“嗯……咳、咳咳……呼……”反胃感愈加强烈，直到再也压不住——幻按着马桶的边缘咳嗽，吐了几口酸水感觉好受了一点。就在他擦嘴这档口，身后那男人又是一个冲刺撞了上来——或许那里又是他从未知晓过的敏感处，手肘再也支撑不住往下一垮，跟着脑内紧绷着的线也“嘣”地一声断掉了。

——自己的灵魂仿佛悬在瓷砖反光的尽头静静地看着他。

窗外街边的路灯在晃动之中渐渐变成两个黄点，在视网膜里刻下深重的盲区。他觉得自己简直就像是风暴里的一叶孤舟，对迎面翻涌而来的浪头手足无措。他看着他自己笑着，喘着，脸上神色是他自己也未见过的陌生。他避不开男人的唇舌，只能迎上去。另一个他冷眼旁观他媚笑着与人纠缠，口中又被渡了些什么进来，于是那灵魂和身体的界限愈加分明了。

*

幻挖掘着零散的记忆碎片，勉强将之后的事情拼了个大概。

事情结束了之后经纪人总算出现把他塞进了车里，他记不得经纪人在前座说了些什么，只记得经纪人欣喜若狂的神情，自己也笑着回了些什么话——记不清了，所以大概只是些客气话。

直到走回家，从荷包里掏出钥匙时身后突然冒出个声音。

“幻？”熟悉的男声问道。

幻一个手没拿稳，钥匙就掉在了地上。

哎呀糟糕——为什么？小千空会在这里？这个时间？

一直被隔离开来的羞耻和窘迫连带着几小时之前的记忆一下子席卷了他所有感官。他转身，挂着笑看向千空：“啊，是小千空啊～这么晚了有什么事吗？”

——他还想着要粉饰太平。千空想，迈步上前。他看着幻挂着跟平日一般无二的笑容，嘴角弯起的角度是最公式的那一款——除此之外手心发汗，嘴唇发抖。干涸的泪痕挂在他脸上，合着其他的水迹，形成一片很不妥帖的样子。

他自己知道吗？千空抬手抚上幻的脸。

幻打了个寒战，但他面上一片古井无波。他拿下了千空的手，垂头低声道：“有什么事明天再说。”

不能再在这里待下去了——他现在只想回家打开浴室的门将自己摔进浴缸里，顺便把身上有的没的的痕迹好好得洗掉，明天还有通告要忙。幻想着就要捡起地上的钥匙，可千空比他先一步弯腰捡起钥匙。那钥匙插进锁孔里转了个圈——门开了。

幻好不容易理顺的脑子被这一打岔又陷进了某种漩涡里。他愣愣得被千空牵进屋里，推到沙发上——然后就是接吻，脱衣——一切充满了怪异的顺理成章。

他平躺在沙发里，看千空揭开他衣裳，看之前留下的不堪印记，一种自虐的快意迫使他捧起千空的脸，看着自己发红的脸颊映在那双红眸里：“虽然这个要求听起来可能有点过分……小千空，帮帮我，可以吗？”

千空没说话，直接用他的行为给了幻答复。

波涛翻涌之中有人递了块浮木，幻紧紧地抓住了。咸湿地海水扑了满面，干结的盐块被轻柔地吻掉。

“小千空……这里也……”

千空的唇落在脖颈、前胸、后腰，就要把那些蚀骨的寒冷清理殆尽。那吻一点点覆上，暖流从皮肤穿过神经，直至连入心口，伤口结痂一点点掉落，有粉嫩新肉长了出来。

“小千空、”幻在唇齿相依的间隙里理了理千空有些散乱的鬓角，“我现在的状况可说不上好……唔、你就就由着我？”

千空吮吸幻的下唇——本就红肿带伤的位置被反复的舔舐——他从鼻息里哼出几声：“我以为我现在的行为足够我们的心灵魔术师知道些什么了？”

“哈……只是媒体的吹捧，当不了真的～”幻喘息间带着点如释重负的笑意。

“那又如何？”千空惯会反问。

“既然如此……”幻按住千空的肩膀，在那人不明所以的目光里将人推在另一头沙发上，“那就这样吧～”

他反客为主。

风暴渐消，有束光穿过层叠的乌云照亮了粼粼海面。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读[鞠躬


End file.
